


Perfect Christmas Morning

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “Like this?” he asks, pushing it up for Shiro to look into, and Shiro nods, taking the bowl from his hands and caressing his hair. Keith sighs when Ryouji’s cheeks color up to a bluish deeper than the teal of his skin.“It’s perfect,” Shiro praises and Keith feels it to his heart, warming his chest.“Papa!”Keith startles at Kiryu’s squeak, seeing her throw her little green hands up in the air and bringing more flour into her hair.“Pops!” Ryouji exclaims, “You should be asleep!”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Perfect Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Yaya](https://twitter.com/Karin_Starlite)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

When Keith stirs in bed, it’s already morning. He frowns, feeling weirdly cold, and when he feels the other side of the bed with a blind hand, he finds it empty and cold. That’s when he opens his eyes and sits up, staring at Shiro’s side of the bed, where he normally is snoring softly at this time of the morning. Now, though, he’s not there, and Keith feels awfully alone in their bedroom.

He stands up from the bed, pulling from the blankets twisted around his legs and sighing. He figures that maybe Shiro had to go and deal with work again despite being both their vacations and just Christmas morning. Nobody should be working this time of the year, but Keith accepts it reluctantly. Being the Captain of the Atlas sometimes is more urgent than have a lazy morning with Keith.

Keith thinks of making some breakfast for them, hoping that Shiro could come back before noon, and when he opens their bedroom door, he hears a clatter from the kitchen, followed by a giggle. He pauses in the hallway, hearing Shiro shushing their kids, and Keith’s mouth wobbles at the poor attempts to contain their laughter.

Keith approaches silently, stopping just a shy from being visible from the kitchen, and he peeps around the wall. The first thing he notices is Kiryu sitting on the counter, her pajamas floured over but it seems she doesn’t mind, tapping on the turned-over pack of flour with a hand and her tail. Then there’s Ryouji, standing beside her but on the floor, forked tongue out of his lips while he tries to stir the contains of a bowl larger than his head. His tightly braid hair is covered in flour, too, and there’s a smidge of batter below his eye he keeps rubbing at with the back of his hand every time the bowl escapes his hold.

And more into the kitchen, just in front of the stove with two buttered-up pans is Shiro. His pajamas —consistently made of plushy pants Keith has the shirt of, and an old Garrison T-shirt— is also floured over, but not as much as Kiryu’s, and his white hair is pulled away from his forehead with some of Keith’s colorful brooches.

“Almost ready, Ryouji?” Shiro asks, taking out the already cooked pancakes from the pans, and Ryouji hums his agreement, pulling down the bowl from the counter and bringing it to him.

“Like this?” he asks, pushing it up for Shiro to look into, and Shiro nods, taking the bowl from his hands and caressing his hair. Keith sighs when Ryouji’s cheeks color up to a bluish deeper than the teal of his skin.

“It’s perfect,” Shiro praises and Keith feels it to his heart, warming his chest.

“Papa!”

Keith startles at Kiryu’s squeak, seeing her throw her little green hands up in the air and bringing more flour into her hair.

“Pops!” Ryouji exclaims, “You should be asleep!”

Keith laughs, walking out of his hideout and letting Kiryu climb on his arms, uncaring of the flour.

“And lose all the fun you’re having?” Keith asks with amusement, hugging Kiryu close to let her nuzzle his neck. He winces a bit when her scales skim on his bare shoulder but doesn’t mind it at how her tail thumps happily up and down in the air, “Never.”

Ryouji pouts, but Keith is quick to pat his hair, Ryouji’s ears perking up from the caress.

“Making breakfast?” Keith asks when he reaches Shiro’s side, Shiro staring at him with a soft smile, “I thought I’ve banned you from the kitchen a long time ago.”

Shiro looks away, chuckling sheepishly.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“By burning down the house?” Keith arches his brow, and their kids laugh when Shiro wrinkles his nose.

“Daddy is in trouble!” Kiryu giggles, somehow managing to climb up Keith’s shoulders and dig her chin on top of Keith’s head, “Daddy is in trouble!”

“But I didn’t burn down the house,” Shiro pouts harder, and Keith hears Ryouji laugh, too, almost drowned down by Kiryu’s frantic giggles.

“Okay,” Keith chuckles, bringing a hand to brush off some batter from Shiro’s chin, “I’ll forgive it just this once.”

Shiro grins at him and pulls him down to kiss him on the lips. He hears their kids make gag sounds and he laughs, glaring playfully at Ryouji while Shiro arches an eyebrow to Kiryu above Keith’s head.

“Let’s start to clean up, okay?” Shiro says, patting off the flour on Kiryu’s hair and she starts to giggle when he purposely tickles her, grabbing her before she can fall from Keith’s shoulders and kissing her nose.

“Okay!” She giggles and when she’s left on the floor, she runs to help her brother to clean up.

“What a perfect Christmas morning,” Keith murmurs, feeling Shiro hug his waist close, seeing their kids scramble to get everything clean.

Shiro hums in agreement and then kisses him in the cheek.

“First of many perfect Christmas mornings.”

Keith smiles at him and stands on his tiptoes to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
